King of Gold, Queen of Fire (chapter pushed to tuesday)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Cinder Fall, ruthless criminal, remorseless killer... But what if she wasn't? Midas Gold, a drifter looking for a place, might just be the one to pull her from her path and onto a new one. Rated T for violence, death, cursing and dark themes. Next chapter is on 20th of March and will be final chapter for now. Last chapter for now is 900 Words.
1. Enter Midas

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(City of Vale.)**

The 18-year-old boy continued his walk down the street, his yellow jacket, blue t shirt, gold fingerless gloves, black fingerless gloves, black jeans and gold sneakers shown in the moonlight as he looked around.

"Man, finally made it to Vale… It's boring at night."

The boy said as a chuckle made him turn around, there was a group of people behind them, the boy lowered his hand from a holster on his thigh as they passed by him.

'Man, I shouldn't be so jumpy… Only been in town for 2 hours.'

The boy thought before at least a dozen men with red glasses, black business suits stepped out of the shadows, half holding pistols and the other half holding swords.

"Please tell me you're not trying to mug me…"

The boy said as the men closed in, the boy took it as a sign of hostility and put his hand on his leg.

"Ok then…"

The boy said as he reached for his holster and turned as 3 of the Thugs lunged.

Midas fired a gold handgun, hitting 2 of the thugs in the chest and lashing out with a kick to hit the last one in the face.

"Kill the kid!"

One of the thugs yelled before Midas turned, punching one of the thugs in the chest as he did so.

"The name's Midas… Something most people who have fought me know by now."

Midas said as he pressed a switch on his weapon transforming the handgun into a katana as he roundhouse kicked the gun out of one of the thug's hands as he slashed the gun from another thug.

Midas ducked under a clumsy slash from one thug before slashing one thug in the chest before transforming his weapon mid-swing and firing at the other thugs.

"Do you really want to keep trying or are you done yet?"

Midas asked as the thugs finally realized that their attack wasn't going as well as they wanted to and left…. Besides one.

"You're not very smart, if you were, you'd retreat with your buddies."

Midas said, gesturing with his free hand and motioning in the direction of the retreating thugs as the man grinned and lunged, Midas turned and blocked his swing, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Guess I should shut up and fight."

Midas said as the man swung again, faster as Midas turned and blocked the blade with his own, Midas slashed at his feet before punching the man in the face.

Midas swung out of the way as the man drew his pistol and fired at Midas.

'Guess I shouldn't have judged this guy before fighting… He's faster than he looks but he doesn't look like he plans to win through any way other than brute force…. I can win this.'

Midas thought as he rolled out of the way of the bullets before parrying a round of bullets with his sword, deflecting them off the walls where they knocked the gun out of the last thug's hand.

"Not so tough without your guns… Ready to give up or are you still going to try and mug me like your buddies?"

"I'll take your silence as a no, then."

Midas said as he leapt out of the way of a wide sword swing, he sighed as he decided to finish the fight, he ducked another sword swing, roundhouse kicked the man in the head before turning and slashing with all his might at the man's sword, shattering it to pieces as the man looked down at the remains as Midas punched the man as hard as he could, sending him flying down the ally he had emerged from and smirking.

"I gave you a chance to surrender, be glad I wasn't in a bad mood."

Midas stated, holstering his weapon as he cracked his neck, pulled a pair of yellow aviator sunglasses and placing them on his face as he walked down the street.

He turned as his eyes scanned the street for danger before shrugging as a red headed girl with a black dress, blood red eyes and black heels stepped out of the darkness.

"Hmm interesting…"

The girl said as she looked at her defeated thugs and sighed before melting back into the darkness.

She wasn't the only one as a woman looked down on Midas as he rounded the corner.

Glynda Goodwitch sighed, pushed her glasses up to her face and began to make her way down towards the boy.

Midas could feel someone following him the second he heard the first footstep.

"Are you going to try and fight me or are you here because of the fight?"

Midas asked, not turning around as he stood under a streetlamp.

"Do you know how reckless it was to take on 12 opponents? You could have been killed."

The other figure said as Midas shrugged, looking down at his holster as he did so.

"So, I'm dangerous as well… Besides, your saying I'm not allowed to defend myself? I have one question… Do you want me to come with you?"

Midas asked as the other figure nodded as Midas shrugged.

"I assume you know who I am?"

Midas asked, only to be meet by silence as he followed the figure into the night.

'This day just keeps getting more interesting as it goes on…'

Midas thought as he followed the other figure, making sure his weapon was ready if he needed it as he followed the other figure. 

Author notes

 **And the first chapter of my Cinder story is done! Yes, I'm making a Cinder story, I will be posting one chapter every OTHER Thursday… I know this chapter isn't the best and first chapters aren't my best subject but I'm going to try to make the next chapter better... Until the 14** **th** **, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Ozpin

**Summary/disclaimer: Time another chapter of Queen of Flames. Enjoy the 1160-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(City of Vale.)**

Midas sat in a small chair as the other figure asked him questions, he wanted to smirk but didn't out of respect for the elder Huntress as she asked questions.

"Did you happen to know who those men who attacked you were?"

Glynda asked as Midas shook his head before speaking, he laid his weapon, _Rex Auream_ on the table in front of him before speaking.

"No, but they didn't seem afraid to face me…. It was luckily I went easy on them."

Midas joked as he looked at Glynda and frowned, she merely continued her typing as she asked another question.

'Hmm, why does she seem so familiar, I can't place my finger on what is different about her…'

Midas thought as Glynda asked her question, he leaded back in his chair as she spoke up.

"Most crime organizations want you dead and such militaries like Atlas wish to recruit you… I hear its because of your semblance but I don't believe it…. Is it true that their semblance is the ability to 'bend reality to your will?"

Glynda asked as Midas smirked, he should have guessed that Goodwitch would ask that, he learned a bit more about who her boss could be based on her questions.

"To a degree, I do not have complete control of my semblance and it isn't so bluntly 'bending' reality as it drawing them into a sub dimension which I can control to a degree… But like I said, I can only do so for possibly 2 minutes…. Any longer and I risk damage to myself that might be long or lifelong lasting…. Any other questions?"

Midas asked as Glynda was about to ask a question when a soft voice cut her off.

"Do you really need to crush the information out of him? You could be more… subtle with asking those questions."

Glynda and Midas asked as they turned to see a black-haired girl with orange eyes with violet eyeshadow and lipstick. Midas looked at the girl as she looked back.

She wore a blackish red off the shoulder dress with a baseball shaped keyhole on the back and yellow designs, she had a blue feather on her side and the upside-down triangle tail at the back of her dress moved as she turned and sat down.

She also had black shorts on, a black choker on her neck, gold loop earrings, a jeweled anklet and glass heels.

Glynda sighed as she turned to look at the girl who paid her no mind and looked at Midas.

"Cinder, what are you doing here? Your father told you not to be here and I have work to do… I have to find out who he is-…"

Glynda said as Cinder spoke up, cutting the Huntress off as she looked at Midas.

"Midas Grey, born to Aqua and Luteus Grey…. Everyone wants to get their hands on him due to his semblance and his combat experience… Along with about a dozen other skills…. Ms. Goodwitch, why must you always try and scare information out of people? That wouldn't work on Midas anyway, half a dozen crime bosses have tried that… It didn't work on them at all.

Cinder asked as Glynda sighed and went to get her leader who wouldn't be happy to see Cinder talking to Midas as she left the room to allow the two to talk as she turned her gaze back to Midas to speak.

"So, your Midas… Known by some of the world as the 'Golden King'…. Hmm… Interesting, I can see why she wanted to recruit you…. She never will get the chance…"

Cinder said as Midas laughed, he looked straight at Cinder before speaking.

"Since you happen to know my name, isn't it fair I know yours? Ms. Goodwitch barely knows anything about me besides my name and a few… possibly true or so facts…. So please, enlighten me…"

Midas said as Cinder nodded, leaning back in her seat before speaking.

"Call me Cinder…My dad-…"

Cinder started to say before she heard a man clear his throat before speaking.

"Ms. Fall, wait outside, let me deal with Mr. Grey."

Midas and Cinder heard as they turned to see a man behind them dressed in black and green before speaking up as Midas turned back to Cinder.

"Today is just getting more and more interesting… I'll talk later after I talk to Mr.…. You didn't say your name at all."

Midas asked as he looked at the man before he spoke up again as he took a seat, Cinder merely rolled her eyes before getting up and leaving the room.

"Sure, I'll wait outside… But me and Midas will talk again after this…"

Cinder said as he left the room and Midas turned to the new person in the room before speaking.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that you know even more than your… I'm going to say assist does… So, I'll be blunt…. What do you want with me, Ozpin? And yes, I know who you are… Kind of hard not to know who the headmaster of Beacon Academy is when their as famous as someone like you is."

Midas said with a smile, if Ozpin was intimidated or so by this news, he didn't show it as he instead offered a small smile before speaking.

"I'm honored I'm so well known in Mistral, Mr. Grey… I thought Haven Academy would be a good enough place for you to attend… So, tell me, why did you come here after simply creating your weapon? It doesn't make sense at all."

The man asked as Midas leaned back in his seat, perplexed at the question but ultimately decided that answering the question was fine enough for him.

"Let's just say, something felt…. 'Off' I don't know why but something just felt weird over there… And something drew me over here."

Midas said as the man nodded and drew his fingers together while speaking up once more.

"Very few people actually come to Vale unless it is either for personal reasons, or to join Beacon Academy…. Or both… So, tell me, Mr. Grey… What brings you to our fair city and why everyone seems to want to acquire your abilities?"

Ozpin said as Midas smiled and leaned back in his seat as he spoke up.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know…. But to tell you the truth, I say it's both…. But I assume you're already aware of why I'm here…. You wanted to try and recruit me for Beacon Academy… And you already know my answer."

Author notes

 **And another chapter is done! I don't want to spoil anything about Cinder…. But she isn't the bad guy… Next chapter will have Midas going to Beacon. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Shadowed past

**Summary/disclaimer: Time another chapter of Queen of Flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(City of Vale.)**

Midas sat in a small room with Cinder, both could hear Ozpin and Glynda speaking until they left that room to talk somewhere else, Cinder turned to Midas as he reloaded his weapons before putting his gun in his thigh holster. 

"So…. Just what exactly drew you to Vale? It isn't often people leave Mistral…. Not for Vale… Not unless they desire something."

Cinder said as she grunted in pain as she rubbed her foot as she slipped off her glass slipper, she admired how they looked but they still hurt her feet a lot more then she cared to admit.

"Like I said, something drew me here, I don't know what it is…As for leaving Mistral, I am not really the most well-liked person to the crime families and other bad guys… Guess it's that… And everyone wants to get their hands on my semblance…. Reality warping is pretty strong, but I'm guessing you know that… I can't use my Semblance for more then 1 minute… Any longer then that and the strain could cause permeant damage…. And that is bad news."

Midas replied as Cinder slipped off her other slipper as she nodded, she barely noticed that Midas was bare foot, having taken off his boots to relax as she spoke up a minute later.

"Yes, I've noticed… Every military, police, special forces unit… Anyone who could use your Semblance has tried to recruit you…. Not that I've know from your file that you've been involved with any of those… I'm just surprised you came here… Vale isn't much different, people here just don't seem to notice how different Vale is."

Cinder said as Midas nodded, neither noticed their feet touch under the table until Midas looked under the table, Cinder didn't seem to mind and pressed her other foot against Mida's other foot as they spoke.

"Hmm, well to be honest, it doesn't seem that bad… I don't think that some people like me here though, Cinder… Call it a hunch… I just didn't expect people to catch up to me so quickly… Well, 2 hours isn't so quick but you know, didn't expect people to figure out I was here after I kept such a low profile..."

Midas said as Cinder nodded, wiggling her toes as she did so, Midas leaned back in his chair before speaking up once more.

"So, what's your interest with me? I know Ozpin and them want me to go to Beacon but you don't seem like someone who should be looking up all this information in the first place…. But then again, I've been known to be wrong with my words before."

Midas said as Cinder hummed, tapping her fingers together as she spoke up and cracking her neck as she did so.

"Let's just say you're a very interesting person for someone who just got into a fight with 8 Thugs and walked away with barely a scratch to show for it…. Those sorts of things tend to pique my interest… Besides, a kid with a Semblance powerful enough to warp reality tends to turn heads, Midas…. Even if you try to hide it… Power always tend to find its way to the surface."

Cinder said as the door opened and Ozpin stepped in as Cinder placed her feet back in her glass slippers as Ozpin turned to Midas and Spoke.

"Since you happen to be so powerful and you happened to come here, Ms. Goodwitch and myself have decided to enroll you in Beacon for the time being, if you decide to move on from here, we will allow it… But for now, I want you in a position where you can be protected and observed… You will start tomorrow… Until then, Cinder may stay with you here until we have a room prepared for you… She seems to have taken a liking to you…."

Ozpin teased as Cinder turned and smirked at the man, Ozpin wouldn't reveal his secret in front of Midas, it would make him vulnerable, something Cinder knew Ozpin never liked to be.

"If that's what you decided then that's what has to happen… Just as long as my room has tv and all that… it'd get pretty boring if you gave me a normal room in this place, Ozpin…. Anyway, thank you… It's been sometime since I've been able to relax and just rest… I've had a target on my back since Mistral."

Midas said as Ozpin nodded, he turned to Cinder and gave her a look as he turned and walked to the door.

"If you need anything, just tell us, Mr. Grey... It's the least I can do after tonight's events."

Ozpin said as he closed the door and Cinder once again slipped her feet out of her slippers and placed them against Mida's feet once more as she spoke up.

"Seems Ozpin has as much interest in you as I do, Midas…. That means you're staying in Vale… Hmm… I'll be back soon, I have to talk to someone… Namely Ms. Goodwitch, she's probably going to ask you a thousand questions… Don't worry, ill answer all of those questions for her… Just sit back and relax, Midas."

Cinder said as she turned and walked to the door as she did so, she turned to look at Midas and waved as she did so before opening the door and walking out of the room.

"Today just seems to get more and more unique… I wonder if my sister tried to send those thugs out to test poor Midas… It seems like something shed do…"

Cinder said as she walked away, she had someone to talk to after Ms. Goodwitch, she'd find out if her sister had tried to approach Midas before she did, it wouldn't do to find out that her sister had spoken to Midas first.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter is done! I want to point out Cinder's sister is going to be one of the villains in the story… But she won't be showing up for a few chapters, I don't know if there will be a chapter in 2 weeks but I'll say on my story profile if there is. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. One last Talk

**Summary/disclaimer: Time another chapter of Queen of Flames. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(City of Vale, Beacon Academy.)**

Midas continued his walk throughout the campus as he looked at the shattered moon, the first day of school would begin tomorrow and while Midas could have been relaxing with the others of the Academy, he felt like relaxing due to how stressful he knew tomorrow would be.

He turned his head as he heard the sound of footsteps as he turned to see that Ozpin had walked up next to him.

"Mr. Grey, pleasant night, isn't it?"

Ozpin asked as Midas nodded and spun his weapon as he put the handgun into its holster.

"Yeah, I guess it is…. I have to ask, why put the school up on the hill if the Emerald Forest, which is right behind us, is crawling with dozens of Grimm?"

Midas asked as Ozpin chuckled, he could guess that Midas had checked out the school while everyone else was talking.

He had ordered for the other teachers and Cinder if she wanted to keep an eye on Midas, he supposed they had done so but hadn't yet told him what they had all found out yet.

"Well, Mr. Grey, it is because those Grimm will be…. Target practice for tomorrows lesson, while we could simply send in guards or so to exterminate them all, I found it would be much better to simply corral them in and then have the students finish them off easily."

Ozpin said as Midas nodded, he could hear noise behind them and looked over his shoulder to see Ms. Goodwitch and Cinder standing behind them.

"So, your using the Grimm as cannon fodder for us? Hmm, if those Grimm had souls or feelings, I'd say your heartless, Professor Ozpin…. But I understand your tactics…. I'm going to stay out here for now, there's too much noise for me to focus and for now… I have something to think about…. Plus, its night now, it's much more peaceful out here."

Midas said as Ozpin nodded and walked away as he turned to watch the professor do so as Ms. Goodwitch walked over as Midas watched her walk over.

"Good evening, Ms. Goodwitch… Is it time to go inside already?"

Midas asked as Glynda shook her head, she knew how powerful Midas was and was glad to have him at Beacon before some shadowy group or something crazy could scoop up the young teen and turn him into a weapon.

"No, Mr. Grey, it isn't…. I just wanted to ask a few more questions before you went to sleep for tomorrow's test… If that's ok with you, all students of Beacon Academy are evaluated before they join our ranks after all."

Glynda said as Midas nodded and sat down on a bench as he spoke up.

"Sure, Ms. Goodwitch, if it's for school, then I can certainly answer some questions… Fire away, sorry if I feel a bit out of it… It's been a long day due to all the excitement of that speech you guys gave earlier."

Midas said as Glynda began to ask questions as Cinder turned and began to walk back inside to talk to Ozpin.

"Since your Semblance happens to currently be limited reality distortion, what are the limits of your Semblance, does it affect an entire city or simply a few blocks of space around you?"

Glynda asked Midas hummed.

"As far as I can tell, no more than a mile or so…. And the limits are the more I have to distort or effect drains me… Effecting more than 15 or so objects or so seems to strain me to the point of headaches…. Anything more than 25 would render me unconscious… Though I suppose I haven't seen the limits of my semblance… anything else?"

Midas asked as Glynda looked at her scroll before speaking.

"Do you have any problems with working with teammates? Beacon Academy doesn't entirely allow one-man teams and most Hunters prefer to have their teams with them at all times, Mr. Grey."

Glynda asked as Midas put a finger under his lip as he spoke up to respond to Glynda's question.

"No, I will be fine with 3 other people, Ms. Goodwitch… Its large crowds I have a problem with…. I always think theirs someone in the crowd that wants something from me and will do anything to get it from me… Past encounters and all that…"

Midas said as Glynda nodded before starting to turn on her heel.

"I'll ask the last of my questions tomorrow, Mr. Grey, you are free to relax tonight…. But don't forget that curfew is in 3 hours… Have a good night, Mr. Grey."

Glynda said as she walked away, Midas sighed as he cracked his neck before he began to walk further until he reached the statue and sat down by its base as he relaxed.

'I guess Ozpin might need me for something in the future… I know he probably does due to my semblance…. But I can't complain, I know how powerful my semblance is and why my Father sent me here… I just wish they were open with me, telling me to my face what they want would have helped me help them.'

Midas thought as he saw the lights on the tower turn off and began to walk back towards the tower, he would be needing some sleep soon and while he was glad to be outside, it felt too important to stay up any longer then he had to.

The real lessons started tomorrow.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know its been a while since this story last got updated and what I say might be annoying… I saw how season 5 ends and it will affect the story, some chapters also might be later then this. Next chapter will be next, next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Midnight Musing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time another chapter of Queen of Flames. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(City of Vale, Beacon Academy.)**

Midas loaded a magazine into _Rex Auream_ as he sat in his pjs, he had been up for an hour and a half and had yet to get much more than 2 hours' worth of sleep.

He sighed as he cracked his neck and patted his weapon as he placed the handgun on his sleeping bag as he turned to see Cinder in a red night gown walking into the room as he left the room and walked to the window in another room.

"I still feel like Ozpin is hiding something from me… What could he be hiding and why? I am not going to attack anyone important… Nor do I plan on destroying the school… Hmm, I guess my dad and my reputation put everyone on edge… Not that I blame them… If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be having a normal life… Damn it dad…"

Midas said as he left the room, unaware Cinder had heard him.

"Yes, just like my sister, Midas… If only you knew… Blasted Ember…"

Cinder muttered as she followed Midas, she could guess that Midas was unaware of where she was, if he was, he wouldn't have turned to face her.

"I really should be sleeping but I can't… Why? Is it because I'm too strung up on what's happening back at home? No, that's dad business, it doesn't worry me… The thugs in the alley? No, they were just thugs from what I've heard… Then again, Glynda doesn't seem to be super open on details for me… No, I doubt it that…. Damn it, I wish I knew."

Midas cursed as he turned to see Cinder behind him as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you plan on following me as long as I am in Vale? I honestly don't know what your obsession is with me… Besides my past and powers… Which is what everyone seems to care about me for… So, you going to talk, Cinder? Or should I just be on my way with you walking behind me until tomorrow comes and the test Ozpin has started for us occurs, hmm?"

Midas said as he started to walk away before Cinder spoke up, stopping Midas as he turned to face her.

"Ozpin is hiding something… But he will tell you in time and second, that isn't why I'm interested in you… It's how similar you are with me.… Only instead of your father, it's my sister… She's a monster… A power-hungry monster."

Cinder said as Midas hummed as he started to walk away before pausing at the door.

"My father isn't a monster… Just a bad person, Cinder… And if you ever find out why Ozpin doesn't want to tell me everything… You tell me… For now, I'm going to find something to do… It seems everything in the world doesn't want me to sleep… And it's getting annoying, I really want to sleep at the moment."

Midas said as he walked out the door as Cinder groaned and turned to walk away, she had a few calls to make at the moment, one of which was to someone important if she was going to do what she had to do.

"Roman? Its Cinder, I know you're in Beacon… I need you and Neo to help me… I'll pay you if you want the money…. If not, that's fine… Just text me back when you get this call."

Cinder said as she pulled out her scroll as she made a call on it as she started to walk towards the dorms once again.

 **(Upper Corridors.)**

Midas continued to aimlessly wonder the halls, he brushed off his shoulder as he continued to walk before stopping at a door which seemed to be locked at the moment as he paused and decided to go back to his room.

"I wonder why the door there is locked… Eh, I'm sure Ozpin has his reasons… I really need to get some sleep, I'm talking to myself again… Lovely…"

Midas said to himself as he walked back to his dorm, he found everyone else passed out and his sleeping bag as pristine as he had left it. He dusted off his pillow which he hadn't used for 2 weeks ago when he had started to sleep on the airship that had brought him to Vale.

He laid down and started to sleep, finally tired out enough to fall asleep without his body offering resistance to him.

He didn't notice Ozpin walk in as he stood at the window and turned to glare at Midas as he sighed.

"Poor boy… Completely unaware of the role he will play in the coming war… I hope he will be ready… No, me and Glynda will make sure he is ready, I have to be… I can't fail his mother…"

Ozpin said as he turned and walked out of the room as Midas continued to sleep.

Author notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this story will be on hold for now, I don't have any story ideas for the moment… As for new stories, I will be making a story for the Malachite Twins as I've looked at the polls… I will place a message on when the next update will be. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
